This invention relates to a switch arrangement. More specifically, this invention relates to a switch arrangement for switching the path of a fluid through a fluidic device.
It is known to switch a fluidic device by employing the shockwave associated with an electrical discharge, i.e. a spark. The known devices rely solely on that zone of the spherical shockwave subtended by the area of interaction to the centre of propagation. In practice, this means that the propagating device must either be close to the area of interaction or excessively powerful.